Getting Some
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: Zidane and Garnet are finally married! You know what that means right? ::Wink, wink:: ::Nudge nudge:: R&R plz! ZxD one shot


**a/n: **this is my attempt to prove I am still alive and writing… I'm just refusing to write what everyone wants me to write. Le sigh. Anywhosers enjoy another one of my oh-so fabulous random one shots!

_Read it. Review it. Love it._

**Getting Some**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," a loud roar echoed against the massive cathedral walls. It was done: they were finally married. As Zidane kissed his bride with the final ceremonial kiss, he couldn't help but burn inside with anticipation.

He was going to _get some_.

Four years, three months, and six days was how long it had been since he had last _got some_. He kept track. Though he loved Garnet to the fullest extent of his heart, and the mere act of seeing could set loose the largest container of butterflies in his stomach, that was just not always enough for his 'little friend'. In fact, he was terrified to find out whether or not it still worked. NO! He had come too far for something like that to get in the way! Two years of venturing the planet for her and then two more studying etiquette and law, some things he never thought he could never learn. Today was HIS day, everything he did for her would finally pay off. He was certain that he was _getting some._

As they walked back down the aisle, Zidane remembered there was only one task left: the reception. Which could not be that difficult, right? A couple of toasts, cutting a cake, dancing with a few friends, how bad could it be?

Zidane raised his glass for the eighth time that day. Who knew so many people had something to say about them? As a ninth person began their toast, Zidane wondered just how much wine he would have to drink to get drunk. He wanted a beer, badly.

The toast did not go as easily as Zidane had anticipated, but what could hold him back now? The cake was … well, a piece of cake, right?

Hand over hand, Zidane and Garnet cut through the cake. As they both grabbed a piece of cake, and intertwined their arms, the stare down had begun. Zidane automatically knew what she was devising in her head, and he had a good mind to counter that action. They both slowly inched the cake to each other's mouths, both wondering who would conquer the other. Then BAM Zidane felt cold icing press against his face. Garnet's heels clanked against the ground as she jumped and shrieked with excitement. Zidane wiped some cake from his face and shoved it in his mouth… at least it was delicious.

So what was left? Dancing… that sounded about right. Garnet would be doing most of that anyways; they would all want to steal her attention then. So, he would get the chance to sit down and compose himself. Great, this was just the opportunity he was looking for. After they engaged in their first dance, Steiner cut in and got to dance with Garnet, leaving Zidane to his plan.

"Zidane, are you ready?" Freya lightly put her hand on his back

"Ready for what?" Zidane figured it was all over! What else could there possibly be?

"The bouquet and garter tosses…"

Zidane sighed he had forgotten about the temptation he would have to suffer through while reaching up Garnet dress to grab the item so casually hidden on her thigh. He rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah let's get this over with."

After everyone was round up Zidane got down on one knee in front of Garnet. He thought for a moment, and realized he was blushing profusely. He did not know which leg it was even on! Garnet must have caught on, because she let out a giggle and pointed to the correct leg. He looked at her for another moment and realized she was blushing as well. He bit the side of his mouth as he crept his hand up her leg. "Who thought of this tradition anyways?" he whispered he felt her thigh… it was so nice and warm and inviting to him that he could not help thinking about let his hand creep a little bit further up. Alas, he controlled his urge and grabbed the garter, slowly pulling it down centimeter by centimeter, until he took it completely off and threw it at the small crowd of men and boys standing across from them. He gulped and let out a sigh of relief knowing that the next time he took anything off of Garnet, it would be for his own pleasure, and not torturous. Garnet giggled and kissed him on the cheek before turning her back to the crowd and throwing her bouquet.

Finally, that was it. Just an hour or so more of dancing and it was over with! He was on a steady path to victory! After all those twists and turns, it was nice to see the light at the end of the tunnel. However, all while his wife was past from person to person, he talked to more nobles and friends then he thought possible. He got a million handshakes and a thousand hugs from people he could not say he ever met. Would they ever let him rest? He had to be energized for his upcoming night! He finally got away and found a small table to sit down in.

Apparently it wasn't enough, because he soon enough felt a tug at his arm. Eiko swayed back and forth, "Would you mind dancing with me good sir?" She fluttered her eyelashes and this action mad it impossible for Zidane to refuse. This would be his last action, time had run thin for Zidane, his hope for rest had vanished.

Before he knew it, he and Garnet boarded the Red Rose for their honeymoon. He carried her to the bedroom that was aboard and laid her softly on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and he did the same. He threw off his coat and untucked his shirt and climbed in the bed with her.

"So…" Garnet turned to him, "… is this when we…"

Zidane looked at her sleepily, "No… I'm too tired."

She smiled, "Me too. Shouldn't we at least get in more comfortable clothes?"

He smirked "No, let me get some sleep. As soon as I get up I'll get that dress off for you."

She laughed, "I love you, Zidane."

"I love you too… Mrs. Tribal."

She loving sighed as the lights went out and he kissed her goodnight. The room fell silent and she moved in closer to him, "Zidane?"

"hmmm"

"You smell like cake."


End file.
